Snaptrapper
Fire |move = Furious Mist Blast, Playful Knockdown |ailments = Acidic Poison |elements = none |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A lesser elder dragon of the jungle. It appears as a plant, only to engulf prey with its four heads. Rumor says that it can spit acid and loves rainy climates. Watch out, because its four heads plot together to take down its foes! |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} DISCLAIMER: Cottonmouth255 does not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Snaptrapper is a four-headed monster of the Elder Dragon classification in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk". However, it portrays similarities to both Elder Dragons and Leviathans. It is thought to be somewhat related to the Hideous Zippleback, and is found in the same areas. English: Snaptrapper Japanese: ?? Latin: Draco flosimitantes In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Description A lesser elder dragon of the jungle. It appears as a plant, only to engulf prey with its four heads. Rumor says that it can spit acid and loves rainy climates. Its sweet-smelling saliva attracts Neopterons. Watch out, because its four heads plot together to take down its foes! Introductory Cutscene Location: Flooded Forest Area 10 Synopsis: A small Wroggi scampers about in Area 10, looking for prey. But soon, it seems to detect a scent, and lopes off toward an odd-looking plant growing out of the center of the area. It approaches the plant and, suspicious, gives it a quick hip check. Immediately, one of the flowers swoops down upon it, and the screen goes black. The hunter enters the area, only to catch sight of the suspicious plant. He/she takes a step back in shock upon seeing it. Curious as to the plant and its scent, the hunter cautiously approaches - but then the flowers lunge for him/her, narrowly missing. It is revealed to be a devious Snaptrapper as it burrows out from under the earth to face off against the hunter. It raises its four heads and hisses at its foe, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Elder Dragon Weakness: Fire Element: none Status Ailments: Acidic, Poison, Pin Habitats: Jungle, Great Forest, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Wet Rainforest, Murky Bog, Prehistoric Jungle, Berk Woods Behavior: *Plants itself in the ground and attracts Vespoids to recover stamina *Cannot spit acidic mist when low on stamina *It will drip poison from its mouths when low on stamina *Drops an item occasionally when its acid blasts hit the ground *Huffs green gas when enraged *Causes the Acidic ailment with its projectile attacks, which combines Poison and Defense Down Physiology and Behavior The Snaptrapper is an unusual monster that has been classified as an Elder Dragon because of its long lifespan and odd abilities. Like its distant relation, the Hideous Zippleback, the Snaptrapper features multiple heads and the ability to breathe deadly gases. Also like the Zippleback, the Snaptrapper is found in jungle and swamp environments, and occupies a similar ecological niche. This suggests competition between the two species. Unlike the Zippleback, though, the Snaptrapper's gas isn't flammable - it is extremely acidic. This monster's most unique feature is its four heads. These heads are hive-minded, and work together to take down enemies. Each head is shaped like a flower, with three jaws and anther-like tongues, and the Snaptrapper takes advantage of this when hunting. It buries itself in mud and emits a sweet scent from its mouths, which will attract its prey. Alongside several other dragon-like monsters, the Snaptrapper initially lived up north before migrating into the various subregions of the known world. Frenzied/Apex Behavior The existence of an Apex Snaptrapper has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Snaptrapper can be carved three times, have its tail severed (and carved twice), have its four heads broken, have its front legs broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed from most common to least common. Bile Sacs, Vomit Sacs, and Digestive Sacs can also be carved from Chameleos.'' H': *'Trapper Scale+: A green scale. Crocodile-like in texture and toughness. *'Trapper Hide+': This green hide is similar to that of a plant's herbaceous stem. *'Trapper Fang+': Long and narrow, this fang is designed to sink deep and not let go. *'Trapper Scute+': A very hard 'trapper scale. They help to armor vulnerable parts of its body. *'Trapper Claw+': Small, short, but very sharp, these are used to dig holes in the ground. *'Trapper Tongue': The Snaptrapper's tongue is reminiscent of a flower's reproductive organ. A very accurate imitation. *'Trapper Tail': This tail splits into two at the end for twice the whip at half the cost. Doubly as painful! *'Trapper Saliva+': The saccharine scent of this saliva is what draws prey to the Snaptrapper's waiting jaws. *'Bile Sac': This sac stores a powerful acidic compound. It isn't wise to touch it. G': *'Trapper Shard: This shard comes from a swamp monster with four heads. It is covered in this strange armor. *'Trapper Piel': Underneath the scales is an odd pelt that feels like something that came from a plant. Flexible to a fault. *'Trapper Longfang': These fangs are the longest of 'trapper fangs, and sink deep into flesh to pierce organs and arteries. *'Trapper Plate': Vulnerable 'trapper anatomy is guarded by this super-tough scale. Pierce at your own risk! *'Trapper Talon': This is a deadly claw despite what it lacks in length. It seems to have been shed at a certain time of year. *'Trapper Pistil': An organ almost identical to that of a flower's. Detects scent and taste simultaneously. *'Trapper Lash': A tail that lashes through the air with minimal resistance. It gives two blows with one strike. *'Trapper Sap': Giving off an irresistible, powerful scent, this sweet-smelling saliva heralds the death of many creatures. *'Vomit Sac': This sac stores a gaseous compound that looks like mist, but is actually acid! A': *'Trapper Splinter: A piece broken off of a Snaptrapper scale. It is very brittle and sharp, so handle with care. *'Trapper Dermis': An odd tingling sensation comes from touching this hide. It feels rough and leathery. *'Vile Snapper Fang': The 'trapper's fangs plunge deep into hide and release a terrible poison that sucks away the victim's life. *'Trapper Plaque': A hard scale designed to protect the most vulnerable of 'trapper anatomy, such as vital organs. *'Trapper Ripper': Honed to a razor-sharp edge, this claw's potential use as a weapon is compromised by its unsatisfactory length. *'Trapper Lookalike': *'Trapper Tailbone': Effective as a whip. With two ends, it deals twice the damage. *'Trapper Juice': No one knows the exact nature of this odd chemical, but creatures of all kinds are drawn when the 'trapper oozes it. *'Digestive Sac': Gaseous digestive juices are stored in this sac, ready to be doused on an unlucky monster. Attacks Normal Charge: The Snaptrapper will rear its heads back and screech before charging ahead at a fast gallop. It will stop abruptly as soon as it has hit something. When enraged, it can do two in a row. Tail Snap: Similarly to Lagiacrus, it will perform a wide bite which causes its necks to curve all the way to the side, and then release its tail in a snapping motion back behind it. Tail Lash: It will raise its tail and wings, twist its heads to look behind it, and then whip its tail twice to the left and right. Body Slam: The Snaptrapper will rear up clumsily on its hind legs before crashing back down. Hip Check: Slowly positions its side toward a target before sliding rapidly forward with its hip thrown out. Claw Attack: Simply turns about 45 degrees while slashing inward with its claw. Snapper Attack: Rears its heads back while snapping its jaws repeatedly, then does a sequence in which it lunges a short distance forward while opening its jaws wide. Upon landing, it will spread its heads out in front of it and slam its jaws shut in unison. (Poison) Mist Blast: The Snaptrapper will raise one of its heads high above the rest with a loud hissing sound, then spit a billowing cloud of white-green mist at the hunter. (Acidic) Furious Mist Blast: When enraged, the Snaptrapper will raise all of its heads and shake them slightly. Then it will lower them again and walk forward while each of its heads spray a blast of deadly mist in a different direction. The heads will then join and all spit blasts of mist in front of it. (Acidic) Aerial Mist Blast: Similarly to Kushala Daora, it will fly up into the air before rearing its heads back and spitting three mist blasts in quick succession. (Acidic) Mist Spray: Similarly to Kushala Daora, it will fly up into the air, pause for a second, and then fly slowly forward while spraying a beam of sizzling acid in front of it. It can sweep this attack in different directions if necessary. (Acidic) Gliding Tackle: While in the air, the Snaptrapper will raise its wings and heads as if preparing to charge, and then soar rapidly forward before landing. It can turn sharply while doing this attack. Playful Knockdown: Walks forward while rearing one of its heads up. Depending on which head is reared, it will quickly lunge its neck forward and strike a hunter standing to the left, right, or in front of it. When the hunter is hit, the Snaptrapper will pick the hunter up and continuously toss him/her between its heads in a game of catch. Upon finishing the attack, it will throw the hunter away a far distance. (Pin) Roar: Stands up on its hind legs, spreads its wings, and screams loudly. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Snapper Attack: Now causes Bad Poison. Armor High-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire -15 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice (0) *Earth -10 *Sky +5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Acidic, Capture Expert, Trap Master, Evasion Down G-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire -15 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice (0) *Earth -10 *Sky +5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Acidic, Trap Master, Capture Expert, Blunt Edge A-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire -5 *Water +25 *Thunder +20 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky +15 *Dragon (0) Skills: Challenger +2, Negate Acidic, Wrath Awoken, Capture Expert, Blunt Edge Weapons Sword and Shield Jungle Sword --> Jungle Hacker --> Jungle Hacker+ --> Foliage Slasher --> Weed Whacker --> Garden Weeder Hunting Horn Luring Lullaby --> Luring Lullabane --> Luring Lullabane+ --> Lovely Lullabane --> Snapper's Scent --> Olfactory Trapper Insect Glaive Fleeting Flower --> Fleeting Flower+ --> Floral Spire --> Poisonous Pollen --> Poison Pollinator --> Toxic Pollenglaive Heavy Bowgun Snapblaster --> Snapblaster+ --> Snaptrapper Blaster Crossbow Poisoned Arrow --> Acidic Archer --> Acidic Dartthrower --> Rafflesia Rampage Notes *Its Latin name means "flower-mimic wyvern". *This monster is a dragon in the HTTYD franchise. *It has been placed in the Elder Dragon category due to its similarities to Chameleos and Kushala Daora. However, it also moves like a Leviathan at times. *Its mist attacks inflict a new ailment called Acidic, which basically combines the Poison and Defense Down ailments. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Elder Dragon